We Will Be Your Superheros
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Meet the dorky Dawson sisters Jenna & Ally. Dad's barley around, step mom is abusive, real mom is dead and classmates bully them. Now meet the popular moon brothers Jake & Austin. Rich, Kind and happy family. What will happen when the two Moon's befriend the two Dawson's? What will they do when they find about the abuse and harassment. Will Jake & Austin become Ally & Jenna's Heros
1. Introduction

Austin & Ally

We Will Be Your Superheros

Main Characters

Allyson (Ally) Marie Dawson (16) – Wears glasses, brown eyes, long curly brown hair with blonde tips, skinny,short, talented, shy, poor, weak and pale.

Jennifer (Jenna) Erica Dawson ~ Ally's Little Sister (10) – Wears glasses, blue eyes, short wavy brown hair with red tips, short, skinny, talented, shy, poor, weak and pale.

Austin Monica Moon (16) – Athletic, hazel eyes, blonde hair, built, tan, strong, confident, kind, talented and tall.

Jacob (Jake) Nicholas Moon (10) – Athletic, green eyes, brown hair, strong, tan, confident, kind, talented and tall.

Ally's Step Family 

Conner Thomas & Christopher Mitchel ~ Ally's Step Brothers (12)

Lillian (Lilly) Nicole Dawson – Summers

Minor Characters

Trish Del La Rosa – Ally's Best Friend (16)

Dez Worthy – Trish's Boyfriend/Ally's Other Best Friend (16)

Isabel Del La Rosa & JJ Del La Rosa – Jenna's Best Friends (10)

Dallas Kingston – Austin's Best Friend (17)

Sydney Young – Dallas's Girlfriend/Austin's Other Best Friend (17)

Brooke Jones & Tilly Thompson – Ally's Tormenters (16)

Cassie Jones & Kelsey Thompson – Jenna's Tormenters (11)

Chapter 1: Introduction

Ally's POV

"_Here comes the Dorkson Sisters"_

"_Look It's Dweeb & Dweebette"_

"_Loser Alert"_

"_The nobody's are coming, the nobody's are coming"_

Those are some of the comments me and my little sister Jenna get every day at school. It wasn't always like this. I had a great childhood that is until my parents got divorced. I remember the night like it was just yesterday.

_**November 5th, 2004**_

_**It was around 10:00 at night when the fight happened. My parents thought my sister and I were asleep but I was only eight and there was a huge thunderstorm outside. **_

"_**What do you mean your pregnant?" My dad screamed**_

_**"I mean I'm pregnant Lester," My mom said back in an tired tone. **_

"_**How? You got your tubes tied after Jenna was born didn't you?"**_

"_**Of course I did but there are very rare causes were it doesn't always work and this is one of them. What do you want me to do Lester?"**_

"_**Get rid of it."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You heard me. Get...Rid...Of...It."**_

"_**No. I'm not getting rid of our child."**_

"_**Come on Penny aren't you the one always saying that it is really hard taking care of Ally and Jenna by yourself, do you really think adding a third child to the mix is a good idea?"**_

"_**It is hard but I'm still not getting rid of the child." **_

_**"Fine keep it but I'm not supporting a third child."**_

"_**Are you really asking me to pick between my husband and this baby?"**_

"_**Yes," my dad said firmly.**_

"_**Fine, I choose the baby and I'm taking the job offer to go study in Africa."**_

"_**Fine."**_

_**As soon as I heard that I ran into my Jenna's room to find her head in her knees sobbing and rocking back in forth. I ran up to her wrapping my arms around her little body. She looked up at my big brown eyes filled with tears and while her big blue ones filled with tears. **_

"_**Thunder scary," She told me.**_

_**I pushed my own fear aside and looked at my terrified little sister. **_

"_**Mommy's leaving," I told her sobbing.**_

_**Understanding what I meant we both layed down in my big girl bed and sobbed ourselves to sleep.**_

Present Day

Within a year and a half our parents got divorced, our mom moved to Africa, had a miscarriage, got really sick and died. When Jenna was eight and I was fourteen my dad got married to Lilly and took in her twin sons after their dad was thrown in jail. Lilly is a major drug addict mainly with Heroin. She gets really high and abuses Jenna and I while our dad is at conventions and business meetings all over the U.S.A. My dream is to get into MUNY after High School and move to New York with Jenna. She is a dancer and I'm a singer/songwriter. We work really hard at school and great straight A's so I have a better chance of keeping a good job so I can move to New York to hopefully attend MUNY. That is why people call me and my sister dorks, nerds, dweebs, etc. It also doesn't help that I'm saving all my money on college instead of getting new clothes. The only people who really understand what is going on are mine and my sisters best friends the Del La Rosa's and my best friends boyfriend Dez. My dad sends me and my sister each $100 each every two months that is the only reason we have school supplies, food, clothes, shoes, and make-up to cover the scars and bruises Lilly gives us. Oh plus my drivers license and red ford fusion I drive everyday. Anyway after I shut off my alarm clock I threw on a pair of black sweat pants, a green tank top and a school Manatee sweatshirt with a pair of black flip flops and my hair in a high ponytail. I grabbed my backpack and keys before grabbing me and my sister a banana from the table before heading out to my car to drive me & her to hell hole number two, school.

**There's chapter one. I wasn't planning on writing any more new stories right now but I just thought of this idea and just had to do it. I hope you like it. R&R Please and check out my other A&A Stories. **

**Brittney Out! :') 3 :P**


	2. Meet The Moon's & Another Day In Hell

We Will Be Your Superheros

Chapter Two: Meet Austin & Another Day In Hell

Ally's POV

After school Trish and I got into my car and picked up Jenna, J.J., & Belle from school before heading to the Del La Rosa's house. Since our dad is always away and our mom is dead. Trish's parents Rosetta & Carlos are my parents. Once we got there Jenna, Belle, and J.J., ran went up stairs to do their homework while Trish & I sat in the living room.

"How was school?" Carlos asked.

"Good," we said.

Rosetta turned to me with a concerned expression on her face.

"How are you sweetheart?" She asked as she handed Trish & I some hot tea.

"Okay she hasn't done anymore then a few slaps every now and then for a couple days," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh my poor baby," She said as she gave me a hug. I've known Trish since I was five so the Del La Rosa's know everything and love Jenna and I like their own daughters. Trish, Rosetta, Carlos, and I talked about school, my past, and my future for a couple hours before I drove Jenna & I back to hell hole number one, _home_. Once we got _home _I went to my room to do my homework while Jenna went into hers to read. That night Lilly saw dirt all over the kitchen floor brought in by her sons and blamed it on us so Jenna and I had to clean the entire kitchen and didn't get any dinner. Daddy requested a video chat from LA, California were he was staying for the week at around nine Jenna & I talked to him till around eleven. After we got off line Jenna and I went into our rooms and went to sleep.

The Next Morning

I woke up at 5:30 and took a half hour long hot shower. When I got out I put on a navy blue ruffled shirt with a black belt around my waist, a jean skirt, blue flip flops, my glasses and make up to cover my bruises and scars. I decided to leave my hair down today so I added some extra curl to it. I grabbed my keys, backpack, sunglasses, phone, and my special brown leather song book before heading down stairs. When I got down stairs I saw Chris & Conner eating bacon and eggs while Jenna was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor under the stove. While the twins and Lilly weren't looking I took two apples, pears, and bananas and stuck them in my backpack. I saw from the corner of my eyes Lilly pulling on Jenna's hair yelling at her to scrub faster while my poor innocent little sister sobbing her eyes out.

"STOP CRYING OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!," She screamed making Jenna cry harder.

"JUST FOR THIS NO DINNER TONIGHT EITHER YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

I snuck out the door to put my stuff in my car before I went inside to get Jenna. When I went back inside I saw Lilly kicking Jenna in the stomach as Conner and Chris held her arms down.

"ALLY, HELP!." I heard Jenna scream between sobs.

Conner, Chris, and Lilly let go of Jenna and walked towards me. The boys kicked the back of my legs causing me to go down on my knees before Lilly kicked me hard in the stomach twice sending me into the wall. She punched me in the face once on one cheek and slapped my other one hard.

"Mom we are going to be late for school," Conner said.

"WE WILL FINISH THIS LATER BITCHES!" She said as she walked out of the house with the twin monsters. Once she was out of the drive way I picked my little sister up and rocked her in my arms as she sobbed into my neck.

"Why does she do this to us?" Jenna sobbed.

"I don't know sweetie," I said.

Once she finished sobbing I sent her to the bathroom to wash her face and I re did our make up before grabbing two bottles of water plus Jenna's phone and backpack and headed to the Del La Rosa's.

Austin's POV

"Austin honey wake up," My mothers kind hearted voice said as I groaned.

"There's pancakes on the table."

"Coming," I yelled.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Austin Moon. I live in Miami, Florida with my little brother Jake and my parents Mike & Mimi. My mom and dad are two of the biggest business people in Florida so we have quite a bit of money. My parents want we and my brother to take over the family business after we both graduate from high school but I've never felt like a business person. I've always wanted to be a musician and Jake wants to be a doctor. Anyway I got up and got dressed in a white t-shirt with a red over shirt, a black leather jacket, jeans with a chain, my dog whistle, and red converse. I packed my football uniform in my Manatee duffel bag and grabbed my car keys, backpack, duffel bag and phone before heading down stairs.

"Morning guys," I said.

"Morning sweetie. Jake here is blueberry pancakes for you and Austin chocolate chip for you," My mom said as she kissed Jake and my cheeks and got ready to leave for work.

"Austin your mom and I have a late business meeting so make sure you come straight home after football practice and Jake don't stay and the skate park to long," Our dad said.

"Yes dad."

"Come on Mimi we are going to be late."

"Be safe and have a good day at school. We love you."

"We love you too," Jake & I said right before mom and dad left.

Jake and I put our plates in the sink before he gabbed his phone, backpack, and skateboard. We headed out side to my dark blue convertible.

"I'll pick you and Shane (his best friend) up from the skate park at 5:30," I told him as we got into my car.

"Okay."

I texted my best friend Dallas telling him that I'll meet him at school before starting my car and headed to Lincoln Elementary home of the dolphins. When I got there I saw two girls around my age get out of a beaten up red ford and lead three kids into the school. One of them was short with curly black hair and the other one has a little taller with curly brunette hair in a high ponytail and was wearing glasses. I think I've seen them a couple times at school but I'm not sure.

"Have fun at school buddy," I told Jake as he grabbed his stuff and hopped out of the car.

"Later," He said.

I put my car in park as I drove into my parking spot at school as I grabbed my stuff and headed toward my normal cafeteria table. It contained the cheer leading squid Brooke Jones, Tilly Thompson, Cassidy Davis, Kira Star, Chelsea Sanders, Molly Edwards, Piper Daniels, and Sydney Young and the rest of my football team Elliot Snow, Ethan Harris, Gavin Winters, Wyatt Connors, Dallas Kingston, Ryan Storm, and Tyler Fredrick. Piper, Kira, Cassidy, Brooke, and Chelsea all have a big thing for me but I've always turned them down. I saw the two girls I saw at Lincoln sit down at a table at the end of the cafeteria as some tall goofy red head leaned down and give the short black curly haired girl a kiss before sitting down. The brunette with glasses looked down at her breakfast sadly and looked down at her stomach before I think I saw a little bit of tears in her eyes. The red patted her back and the other girl gave her a hug. I felt a urge to go over there hug her and tell her everything would be okay but I pushed I aside and turned back to look at my friends.

"So Austy are you busy this weekend?" Kira said as she started running her hand up and down my chest. Cassidy had one of her hands on my thigh, Brooke had her hands tangled in my thick blond hair, and Piper & Chelsea were trying to play footsies with me.

"Girls, I told you I'm not interested," I told them again as nicely as I could. Dallas thinks I'm crazy I have five very hot girls who want to be with me and I keep turning them down. I'm not going to say I don't think that Piper, Kira, Cassidy, Brooke, and Chelsea are very hot because then I'd be lying. It's just that I like girls who don't care only about how they look. Girls who let their natural beauty show, who don't spend hundreds of dollars on designer clothes, who don't spend half the morning on their hair. My perfect girl is hard working, cares about other people but herself, naturally beautiful, funny, kind, and isn't afraid to be herself. Kira, Piper, Cassidy, Chelsea, and Brooke are non of those things. Call me crazy but that is just what I'm like. I slowly detached the girls off of me.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go. I'll see you guys latter," I said as I grabbed my stuff and headed to class.

**There is chapter two. Who feels bad for Jenna & Ally? I know I do. R&R Please and check out my other A&A Stories!**

**Brittney Out! :') 3 :P**


	3. They Meet & Make The Plan

We Will Be Your Superheros

Chapter 3: They Meet & Make The Plan

Austin's POV

At Lunch

I was heading toward my normal cafeteria table when I saw glasses and ponytail girl sitting by herself with her head in her arms quietly sobbing. I grabbed the rest of my lunch and walked over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked the girl concern in my voice.

She looked up at me with wide eyes and tried to cover herself with her arms.

"I'll give you anything you want just please don't hurt me," she said terrified.

"What makes you think I'm going to hurt you?"

"Well your popular Austin Moon and I'm Ally Dawson geek of the school. I thought your friends sent you over to hurt me," She said still scared.

"I don't harm girls especially innocent beautiful girls like you."

She took her glasses off and wiped her eyes with her shirt while blush slowly creeped up on her cheeks.

"You, you think I'm beautiful?" She stuttered.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well It's just that no boy besides one of my best friends Dez and my dad has ever called me beautiful before," She said sniffling.

"I don't see why not."

I took a long hard look at the girl standing in front of me. When I saw something that looked like she tried to hide a bruise on her left cheek, a slap mark on her right, and a huge black eye on her left eye. I felt my heart start to break a little as I looked at her face. Pale sick, broken and bruised. She also looked like she has barley eaten for a couple days. Before I could stop myself I gently cupped her face and stroked her cheeks with my thumbs.

"What happened?" I asked my voice filled with concern.

Her big brown eyes widened in realization as she removed my hands from her face.

"Thanks for the compliment Austin but I really have to go," She said before grabbing her stuff and running out of the cafeteria. Suddenly I had a feeling inside that I have to protect her at all cost . So I ran after her. Since I'm a pretty fast runner I caught up to her pretty quick. I grabbed her hand turning her to face me she looked at my face for a few seconds before bursting into tears and burring her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to rock her back and forth.

"It will be okay,"I whispered in her ear.

Ally's POV

OMG! Austin Moon is hugging me. The captain of the football and/or basketball team is hugging me the geek of the school. He called me beautiful. No normal boy has called me beautiful before. You are probably wondering why I was crying. Well long story short mine and my sisters birthdays are three days apart mine is on November 16th and hers is on November 19th which is next week. The twin monsters birthday is on December 7th.. My Dad can make it for the twins birthday but not for his own daughters! It's going to be the third year in a row he won't be able to make it to our birthdays! I was crying because I know my mom if she were still alive would make the first flight back to Miami from Africa to be there for us but my dad can't. I feeling so much emotion right now I don't know how to handle it. To make maters worst my tears washed off my make-up and now Austin sees the marks Lilly left this morning. I slowly pulled away from him and saw behind my glasses his hypnotizing hazel eyes were full of concern. He took off my glasses and gently wiped the tears off my face before putting them back on.

"What happened?" He asked again.

I knew I had to lie to him so I sucked it up and tried. I forced a giggle and smile on my face as I looked up at him.

"Oh. Silly clumsy me. I was texted my friend and wasn't looking were I was going and tripped down the stairs. And the slap mark my brother was stretching and accidentally hit my face as I was walking buy. No big deal."

He raised an eyebrow at me like I was selling a bunch of bullshit which I was but I didn't want to find out the punishments If anyone knew the truth. I patted his shoulder and said...

"Look It was great talking to you but ah maybe it would just be best for everyone if we just forget this little meeting ever happened. You can go back to your football buddies and cheerleaders and I'll go back to being the schools nobody that everybody hates. Okay," before leaving Austin there in a shocked state and walking away.

He unfroze after a second and ran after me again. I blamed Trish & Dez for having lunch detention and for there still being 45 minutes left until class starts again.

"Look Ally, I know that we don't know each other that well but I want to get to know you."

"We've been in the same class for five years. Why now?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess It's because I thought you like sitting in your own little private areas with your friends but when I saw that you where all by yourself crying. I realized that your not. That and this is the first time my friends wanted to eat here but we can go out if you want."

"My friends were caught making out in class so they are in lunch detention for this week."

He laughed.

"So do you want to go out and chat or what."

After a minute I gave in.

"Fine but I'm picking the place."

We walked into the parking lot and I instantly started walking to my car but Austin stopped me before I could.

"No princess my cars this way."

I looked at his car a dark blue convertible. It looked a hundred times better then my dumb car.

"Don't you love her? Nichole and I have been together for almost three years."

"She's beautiful."

o where can Nichole & I take the lovely lady this afternoon?," He said as he opened the door for me.

"Taco Bell."

"Good chose."

The car ride was awkward to say the least. He put "Nichole" in park before he hopped out grabbed my stuff and opened the door for me again and the two door to the fast food place. He is such a gentleman.

"Four Ranch Doritos locos tacos , four nacho cheese Doritos locos tacos and a medium Dr. Pepper for me and for the lovely lady three normal tacos extra cheese and a small root bear."

"That will be $23.45 and here is your number," the lady said as Austin handed her thirty dollars.

"There's $6.55 in change. Here are your cups and have a good day."

"Wow eight tacos and how did you know exactly what I wanted?"

"Hey I'm a athlete I need my food and I don't know I kinda just guessed."

We got our sodas and took a seat at one of the tables.

"So two things we can't discuss about me is my family another than my little sister or my body anther then that you can ask anything," I told Austin as he nodded.

"How old is your sister?"

"She is turning eleven next week."

"I have a brother her age. Jake is turning eleven in a few months."

I looked at our number which was 37 and then back at Austin.

"So what are your plans after high school?"

"Well my dream is to get into MUNY but the problem is that I don't know how to write songs," He said kinda embarrassed.

"My dream is to get into MUNY too. I can write songs and sing but I have really bad stage fright."

Our number was called so Austin went up to get our food. I sipped my soda and looked down at my watch we had 20 minutes left until class starts.

"Here you go three normal tacos with extra cheese."

"Thanks."

"Wait I love to preform but can't write and can write but is scared to preform?"

"Guess so."

"Don't you see what that means?"

I shook my head.

"We need to help each other so we can get into MUNY."

I was still confused.

"You help me write songs and I'll help you get over your stage fright."

"Austin even if I did agree to that my friends hate you and your friends hate me. How would we work together?"

"We're just going to have to change their minds. So are we friends and partners or what?"

"We are friends and partners," I agreed shaking his hand.

And that was step one of how Austin Moon became my superhero.

**There's Chapter 3. They begin working on songs together in the next chapter. Read & Review please and check out my other A&A Stories**


End file.
